I Love New York/New York New York
I Love New York/New York New York ist ein Mash-Up aus der zweiundzwanzigsten Episode der zweiten Staffel, New York!, und wird von Artie, Brittany, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel und Santana mit den New Directions gesungen. Sie performen den Song durch New York, nachdem Quinn, da sie mit dem Songschreiben für die Nationals nicht voran gekommen sind, vorgeschlagen hat, dass sie "die Stadt die Songs für sie schreiben" lassen sollen. Bei den Nationals erwähnt Dustin Goolsby die Performance, meinend, dass sich, während Will die New Directions auf Sightseeing-Tour gehen ließ, Vocal Adrenaline auf die Nationals vorbereitet hat. "I Love New York" stammt von Madonna aus ihrem zehnten Album "Confessions On The Dancefloor" aus dem Jahr 2005. "New York New York" stammt aus dem Musical On the Town, das seine Uraufführung im Jahre 1944 hatte. Charts Lyrics Finn: I don't like cities But I like New York Santana: The famous places to visit are so many Finn: Other places Make me feel like a dork Santana: I told my grandpa I wouldn't miss on any Artie: Los Angeles is for People who sleep Mercedes: Got to see the whole town right from Yonkers on down to the Bay Artie: Paris and London Oh baby you can keep Santana: Baby you can keep Mercedes: Baby you can keep Rachel mit Finn und New Directions (New Directions): Other cities always make me mad Other places always make me sad No other city ever made me glad Except New York, New York It's a wonderful town (New York) I love New York Artie und Mercedes mit New Directions: I love New York (New Directions: New York, New York) I love New York (New Directions: New York, New York) New York, New York Finn: If you don't like my attitude Then you can get lost Santana (mit New Directions-Mädchen): (Manhattan women) are dressed in silk and satin Finn (mit New Directions-Jungs): (Just go to Texas) isn't that where they golf Santana (mit New Directions-Mädchen): (There's just one thing that's) important in Manhattan Artie: New York is not for little wussies who scream New Directions-Mädchen: AAAHHH! Mercedes: Pick up a date Maybe seven Or eight Artie: Paris and London Oh baby you can keep Mercedes mit Santana: Baby you can keep New Directions: Baby you can keep! Finn und Rachel mit New Directions (New Directions): Other cities always make me mad (Mercedes: Make me mad) Other places always make me sad (Mercedes: Make me sad) No other city ever made me glad Except New York, New York It's a wonderful town (New York) Artie und Mercedes mit New Directions: I love New York I love New York (New Directions: New York, New York) I love New York (New Directions: New York, New York) Brittany mit New Directions-Mädchen: We've sailed the seas And we've been the world over Made the Mandalay We've seen the Sphinx And we've seen the Cliffs of Dover And we can safely say Rachel: New York! Finn mit New Directions: Other cities always make me mad (Mercedes: Ooow!) Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: Other places always make me sad (Mercedes: New York!) No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York It's a wonderful town (New York) Mercedes: New York! Artie mit New Directions (Rachel mit New Directions): I love New York I love New York (New York, New York) I love New York (Mercedes: New York now, New York now) I love New York (New York, New York) (New York, New York) Mercedes: New York now, New York now Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: New York, New York! Trivia *Die Performance wurde im Central Park, Times Square und dem Lincoln Center gedreht. *Die New Directions haben sowohl zu Beginn der zweiten Staffel einen Song über New York, Empire State of Mind, gesungen, als auch mit diesem am Ende. *Man kann eine Menge Fans sehen, die versuchen, sich die Performance anzusehen und sie zu filmen. *Der Choreograh Zach Woodlee äußerte, dass er am Ende der Performance, als die Kids auf dem Brunnen im Kreis herum laufen, besorgt um Kevin McHale aufgrund von Arties Rollstuhl war. Fehler *Während der Performance ändern sich Santanas Schuhe von einem Paar Stiefel zu einem Paar Clogs und dann wieder zurück. *Zu Beginn wirft Rachel ihre Baskenmütze von sich, aber in der nächsten Szene und für den Rest der Performance trägt sie sie wieder. Videos thumb|center|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce